lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Sunido)
Esce la parola "prisa" es plu comprendable ce la parola "freta" ? Me crede esa, ma me vole conose vos opina.Sunido 10:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) *Alo! Ave asi me opina: Un de la cualias de lfn es ce el normali la forma de parolas cual deveni de la mesma fonte latina. Per esemplo, nos ave un familia de verbos cual fini con "-trae". La parola espaniol "prisa" es vera sola un forma de "presa" (como "pressa" en catalan e portuges), donce se forma en lfn ta debe es "presa" (como "compresa", "espresa", "impresa", "opresa", etc) – ma "presa" es ja usada per un otra sinifia. Simon *Grasias per tu esplica. Sunido ** Ance en franses (Je suis PRESSÉ, j'ai un avion à prendre...) Patric Esce on ta pote distingui entre "la porta" = FR "le port" = ES "el porte" e "la porta" = FR "la porte" = ES "la puerta" ? On ta pote uso la parola "la porte" per "the door". Sunido 16:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) *Personal, me acorda ce la du sinifias de "porta" es mal en un lingua desiniada. Nos ave ance otra omonimes – ave an un modo spesial cual revela los – ma "porta" es la sola cual es un problem en me opina. Ambos sinifias es multe comun: esta es la problem. Jorj (la creor de lfn) opina diferente :-) Simon **"porta" es un verbo, donce on ta ave "la porto" per la loca par do entra: la porto de la casa / sala, la porto per la barcos, la aeroporto... Patric **Acel es serta un idea interesante. Un problem es la difere grande entre portas e portos, an si on pote esplica ambos como locas de entra. Un porta es comun cluida, un ostaculo contra entra. Un porto es un spasio grande. Me ta preferi parla de "la porte", seguente franses. Nos ia separa ja "banda" e "bande" en esata esta manera. Simon *** Si. On pote ave: "porta" (verbo), "porto/aeroporto" e "porte" (door)... Patric ***si tota de vos acorda, me va aseta vos deside - ma esta va nesesa multe coretas a la articles en la vici! ma vera, me no comprende per ce esta es un problem: "door" es sempre un nom; "carry/wear" es sempre un verbo. nunca la du es confusada. jorj ***On pote usa un verbo como un nom, sin cambia la forma, donce "porta" = carry/wear no es sempre un verbo. "La porta de un porta sur un strada folida no es un taxe desirable." Me no desacorda ce la posablia de confusa es vera pico en realia – ma si on construi un lingua, per ce on ta lasa un irita de esta spesie cuando un solve es fasil disponable? (Si on construi un caxa, on no ta lasa un fenetra grande en loca de la porta, con un anunsia ce nun pote confusa la du :-) "Porta/porta" es alga plu xocante ce la otra omonimes, car ambos sinifias de "porta" es tan comun. Sur la cuantia de cambias a la vici: ave min ce des "portas" plural, e sirca sincodes casos de "porta" singular. Simon Me proposa la crea de la verbo "cosini" = FR "cuisiner". "cosini" no es "coce". Como on pote tradui "cuisine sans cuisson", si no par "cosini sin coce" ? Sunido 08:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) * Portuges ave "Cozer/cozinhar" e "coser/custurar", ma on tende usa sola la parolas du, cisa per no confusa "cozer" con "coser"... Patric * Me opina ce "cosini" es un idea eselente. Simon **me acorda. ance, "cosini" pote es "cuisine" etc, e "cosinor" pote es "cook". ("cocor" no ave multe usa.) fada. jorj En la disionario ave la parola "cuetsal" cual ta debe es "cetsal". Sunido 09:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *Si, per segue la pronunsia romanica, como "kecalo" en esperanto. Simon **fada. jorj Pare ce un parola no esiste per tradui la parola "couché"="lying"="kushanta". Nos ave ja la parolas "sta" e "senta", ma no parola per la posa umana tre. *nos ave "reclina". jorj *Me ia oblida la verbo "reclina"! Me ia recorda neblos un discute en cual nos ia opina ce "reposa" sufisi, e donce me ia usa jeneral "reposa" en me traduis. "Reclina" es eselente, e me ia ajusta me traduis en alga locas. Simon *"reclina" es plu bon ce "reposa", car on pote reposa sur seja, donce sentante e no reclinante. Sunido En la antolojia ave la titulo "Isola tesoro". Me no comprende esta konstrui sin preposada. "La isola de la tesoro" pare plu coreta. An tal esta titulo no plase a me, car la tesoro no ave un isola, ma la isola ave un tesoro. Donce pare ce la bon titulo es "la tesoro de la isola", como on dise en romanian. Sunido 14:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *como la otra linguas romanica, "de" es un preposada multe jeneral. un de se sinifias es "conteninte", como en "un tas de cafe". donce, "isola de tesoro" es bon. ma tu es coreta ce "isola tesoro" no es coreta en esta caso. es posable usa "isola tesoro" si la nom de la isola es "tesoro", ma esta no es la caso asi. jorj *"Isola de tesoro" es simil a "acua de rosa". "De" pote sinifia "pertinente al", esata como ance la sufisa "-al". "Isola tesoral" ta es un tradui posable (ma no de un stilo tan bon como "Isola de tesoro". Simon En la gramatico a "verbos", me leje esta frase: "El ia demanda si la sala es fria = El ia demanda: esce la sala es fria?". Per ce on no dise simple: "El ia demanda esce la sala es fria" ? Sunido *ofisial, ambos es coreta. ma posable "esce" es plu bon per "whether". ce pensa vos? jorj *Me ta es contente con "esce" en loca de esta sensa de "si". Ma esta sensa de "si" es multe comun e natural en nos linguas de fonte. Nos debe deside entre la lojica e la natura, como tan frecuente! Simon *me crede ce es la plu bon si nos permete ce la parlor eleje. la difere entre "if" e "whether" es sutil (e frecuente iniorada) en engles. jorj *Me retrae a vos mente ce lfn es un lingua creol cual debe permane simple. Nos no nesesa du modos per dise la mesma cosa. Me demanda a jorj, ce es la difere en engles entre "if" e "whether"? Sunido *Ma ave serta un difere entre la du sensas de "if". "El ia demanda si la sala es fria" es ambigua (en teoria), car on pote comprende "si la sala es fria, donce el ia demanda". Evidente, en acel frase, no confusa es probable. Ma un frase pote conteni un espresa de cortesia (como "si tu vole" o "si tu permete ce me responde" o simil), e esta ta pote es alga confusante – per esemplo: "Me no sabe, si tu permete ce me responde, si la problem es tan sever." Simon if: *introdui un proposa dependente (un constrinje o situa ipotesal) **"if he arrives on time, we can all go together" **"if he had arrived on time, we could have all gone together" whether: *mostra un eleje entre du posables **"he doesn't know whether to come or go" **"I'll see whether she's home" ("or not" es implicada) "if" pote es usada en loca de "whether", ma no "whether" en loca de "if": *"he doesn't know if he should come or go" *"I'll see if she's home" ma me crede ce la similia en sinifia entre "si" ("if") e "esce" ("whether") es multe plu grande ce la similia entre "esce" ("whether") e "esce" (introduinte un demanda). car la sinifia de "si" (per "if"/"whether") es cuasi sempre indicada par la situa o contesto, car la linguas romanica isa "si" per ambos, e car la usa de "si" per ambos elimina la nesesa de eleje entre du sinifias simil per la parlor, me sujeste ce nos usa "si" per ambos sinifias. jorj *Me no oposa forte la sutrae de esta usa de "esce", ma me no comprende tu opina ce la similia entre la du usas de "esce" no es grande. La usa de "esce" per "whether" es simple la varia nondireta de la usa de "esce" per un demanda direta. "She asked if I wanted a bag" = "She asked: 'Do you want a bag?'" = "El ia demanda: 'esce tu desira un saco?'" = "El ia demanda esce me desira un saco." Nota ance ce "I'll ask if she's there" es ambigua: esce me va fa la demanda sola si la fem es ala, o esce la demanda se mesma es "esce la fem es ala"? Simon *me vide "esce" como prima un indicante de un demanda, e no como un junta. vide la situa en reversa: "esce tu desira un saco" = "whether you desire a bag"? tu esemplo de un ambigua es como la plu de esemplos de ambigua: estraeda de la situa e la testo! ma me no ave un problem con la usa de "esce" per "whether", si tu prefere reteni el. me ave sola un problem con la nonusa de "si" per esta sinifia! jorj *Grasias jorj, per tu esplicas. Pare a me ce vos discutes sur "if" e "whether" mostra ce los es pur engles. Per la franseses o la espanioles, la problem es plu simple. Nos ave sola un parola "si", cual ave du sinifias : 1) sujunta de depende ; 2) sujunta de demanda. Me proposa ce la sujunta de depende es "si", e ce la sujunta de demanda es "esce". Tal nos va ave la mesma parola en la demanda direta e en la demanda nondireta. Vos debe no pensa sur "if" e "whether", ma sur la demanda: "Per ce nos no ave la mesma parola per la demanda direta e per la demanda nondireta?". Per tota nos demandas, la parola cual demanda es la mesma en la demanda direta e la demanda nondireta, con eseta de la demanda simple, en cual nos nesesa du parolas : "esce" per la direta, e "si" per la nondireta. Esta pare a me tro complicada, e no creol.Sunido *Me acorda. En fato, tu ia espresa me pensas a modo plu bon ce me ia pote! Simon *me comprende la razona, ma me debe nota ce la lojica no es un fortia de la creoles! los tende ave min parolas ce linguas normal, spesial per cosas gramatical. per un esemplo estrema, bislama ave sola cuatro preposadas vera: "long", "blong", "wetem", e "from". "blong", "wetem", e "from" ave sinifias clar (de nos perspetiva): "de", "con", e "a causa de". ma long es usada per "a", "en", "con", "longa", "tra", "asta", e plu! la creoles tipal usa contesto e situa per clari la sinifia, spesial de parolas gramatical. la mesma es vera per xines, per esemplo. la me razona per reteni "si" es ce me no vole comanda la parlor nesesa pensa "ce, esata, me debe usa en esta situa: 'si' o 'esce'?" a la otra lado, me vole permete ce la parlores de linguas con multe detalia en se parolas gramatical pote clari se intendes si los vole. un difisilia peti en la developa de lfn es la espetas cual cada person trae en la conversa de se lingua propre e otra linguas cual los parla. multe persones ci ia contribui a lfn es ance parlores esperta de esperanto, per esemplo, e esperanto es un lingua con multe distinguis entre parolas gramatica. alora, parlores de esperanto xerca per esta detalia en lfn e, cuando los no trova esta detalia, los vide lfn como nonsufisinte en esta modo. a la otra lado, parlores de la linguas romanica demanda (posable) per ce los nesesa eleje entre "si" e "esce". tu comprende? jorj *Permete, jorj, ce me responde! Esperanto no es la causa de me proposa. Me ta vole sola ave un mesma parola en la demandas direta como en la demandas nondireta. Es multe posable ce la parlores de linguas romanica va vole usa "si" en la demanda nondireta, ma tota la otras parlores de la mundo va usa "esce" sin esita. Me no proposa la crea de parola nova, "esce" esiste ja. Sufisi ce on usa el en tota la casos en cual el es usos e natural. Sunido *oce - me sede! :-) *me sujeste ce nos ajunta un sesion a la gramatica su "demandas" per esplica demandas nondireta, alga cosa como "demandas nondireta, seguente espresas como "me demanda...", usa la mesma strutur como demandas direta. pe: **me ia demanda esce tu veni con nos. **el ia demanda a me cuando nos va departe a Paris. **etc. jorj *Me nota ce, su "demandas", nos ave du esemplos cual no conveni: # El ia oblida ci ia dona acel informa a el. # Me ia demanda cuando la conserta va comensa. # Nos no sabe de do tu ia veni. Numero du es bon como un demanda nondireta, ma un e tre es vera esemplos de proposas nomal simple. jorj *Demandas nondireta es vera un sucategoria de proposas nomal. "Oblida" e "sabe" no es verbos de demanda, ma la suproposa cual segue los es nomida un "demanda nondireta", an tal. "Ci ia dona acel informa a el? El ia oblida." "Cuando la conserta va comensa? Me ia demanda." "De do tu ia veni? Nos no sabe." Simon Me opina ce en la disionario on debe cambia "pasiente ospitalida" per "sufrente ospitalida", an si frecuente la sufrente debe es pasiente, car el debe espeta en longa tempo ante cuando un dotor va ave tempo per cura el. Sunido *Interesante. Me recorda ce nos ia discute la du sensas de "pasiente" a ante, ma me ia oblida la razonas. La parola ta es "sufrinte" con un "i", ma usual nos usa "-or" per persones (donce "sufror"). Simon *me opina ce, de la momento cuando un person entra la ospital, el es un pasiente, de la ospital si no de un dotor. vera, el debe es plu pasiente ante un dotor ariva ce pos! jorj